When I Am Queen
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Juuhachi-sama is a Queen who desires an enormous power, one great enough to destroy all of her enemies, piece by piece. Through self-mutilation and horrific twists, will she ever obtain this power? NOT KID-FRIENDLY!!!
1. Perfect Scars Upon My Wrists

When I Am Queen

Notes: Um... this is a kinda angsty/horror type fic. I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot or not. I can see the potential it has, so we'll see where it goes. The song "When I Am Queen" is the property of Jack Off Jill, not me. Also, Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, or I wouldn't be writing fanfics! 

Warnings: Um... blood, gore, self-mutilation, possible sex, violence, swearing, all the goodies!

  
  
  
  


The blonde haired Queen sat alone, as usual. She'd been taking refuge in the throne room more often, as of late. She now held a carving knife in her right hand, slowly sliding it down the length of her arm, slicing the vein there cleanly in two. She could hear her skin slowly tearing under the sharpness of the shiny blade. The warm blood spurted upwards in a crimson geyser, splashing onto her flawless white face. Her icy blue eyes blinked away the beads of blood that landed on her eyelashes. It gave her pause, but not for long. With a shaky hand, she repeated the action on her other arm, making the slash run from her wrist nearly to her elbow. 

She watched as her blood pooled out onto the floor. It didn't matter, the wounds would heal long before she'd bleed out. She had to have identical twin scars upon her wrists, and she had finally gotten the blade to move just right. The marks of perfection would be hers once they healed over. 

There was a soft knock at the door and she got up woozily to answer it. Blood oozed from her wrists, no longer flowing as freely as it had been moments before. She attempted to unlock the door several times, her slick fingertips making the job much more difficult than it should have been. She finally succeeded and smiled up at the man who's tall frame blocked the doorway. 

His black, spiky hair was a sure sign that it was her choice whore. Many of them were like him, but none was quite the same as her Goku. He seemed dismayed that she'd cut herself again, but not extremely shocked. "Juuhachi-sama..." he said her name softly. "Why have you done it again?" He held her blood-coated wrists in his large hands, inspecting the wounds carefully. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them without a shred of pain visible in the depthless blue orbs. "The scars." Juuhachi said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand. "They're finally perfect..." she said with a little laugh.

Goku seemed dumbfounded. She looked up into his dark eyes. "She said I needed the scars to obtain the power..."

"She who?" He asked urgently. 

The Queen's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went completely limp. Goku caught her, lifting her small frame easily in his arms. The sticky liquid on his hand smeared on her blue velvet dress, leaving a large hand print there. He doubted if she'd care, she never noticed what material her clothing was made of, nor how expensive it was. He had to get her someone to feed on, and he had to do it fast...

Dressed in the noble clothing of the Queen's personal harem, he was easily granted access to any part of the castle he wished to venture through. His two sons met him in one of the cold stone passageways, both shocked at the state their Queen was in. 

"What happened to her, Dad?" Gohan, the eldest of his two sons, asked.

"She's done it again. Some ridiculousness about her needing perfect scars to obtain some power..." Goku practically growled, silently vowing to make the woman who'd told his Queen this curse the day that her mother met her father. 

Goten, now a teenager and man in his own right, drew the long knife sheathed at his hip. He ran the blade across the width of his wrist and held the wound over the Queen's open lips. Something stirred in her and her arms darted up to grab him with both of her small and delicate seeming hands. Her eyes remained closed, but her mouth firmly latched onto the wound in the young man's arm. Her paled skin began to regain some of its rosy color as she drew upon the young blood that flowed from Goten's veins, so willingly entering her own. 

The black haired youth fought against the ecstasy trying to cloud his brain as she drank from him, the pleasure filling him so complete that it bordered on pain. After what seemed an eternity, she finally broke away from his wrist. Her complexion became normal again and the wounds on her arms had sealed shut. They weren't healed, but she would cease to bleed. She smiled at the wounds, knowing that these scars were the right ones, that they would grant her the power she so desired. 

  
  
  
  


A/N- what is this power? Who told her that slashing her wrists would help her obtain it? All this and more, if I get three reviews! 


	2. Sweet Girlscout's Face

Chapter 2- Sweet Girlscout's Face  
  


Juuhachi-sama now walked through the palace halls, once again. It had been a week and the scars on her arms were perfect. She was going back to the sorceress to discover what to do next. She checked the quiet and empty hall to make sure that none of her entourage was following on her heels. Seeing that there was no on in the hall other than herself, Juu-chan pressed her palm to a false panel in the wall. It slid inward and a door swung in as well. 

She smiled and quickly entered, feeling the door close quickly behind her. She lifted the torch on the wall from its sconce and carried it down the narrow corridor with her, her velvet skirts rasping against the cold and uncaring stone floor like a harsh whisper. The comforting flame from the torch lit the way, allowing her to quickly make her way to the door that led to the Sorceress's chambers. She knocked lightly on the thick ash door three times, the signal to let the Sorceress know that it was her. 

"Just a moment!" came the youthful voice of the Sorceress from within. She went to the door and it swung inward, revealing a short woman with severely tied back dark hair. It was as black as her eyes, but she gave the Queen a winsome smile. She curtsied deeply. "Good evening, my Queen. You're well, I hope?"

Juuhachi-sama returned the smile, considering the woman to be in her confidence, despite her somewhat ludicrous suggestions. "As well as a queen can be, ChiChi." she replied, a small smile twisting her lips. She lifted her arms, her flowing sleeves falling back to expose her arms and the "perfect scars" upon them. 

ChiChi practically squealed with delight. "Wonderful, Your Majesty!" she said, clapping her hands together ecstatically. Her warm hands grasped the Queen's wrists, carefully turning her arms to make sure that the scars were as they should be. "They're perfect..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Juuhachi-sama nodded. "I finally got them just right."

"Indeed you did, my Queen." Something dark passed through the Sorceress's eyes, something the Queen didn't like. 

She subconsciously jerked her arms away from the magickal woman. "Now that I have the scars, what must I do?" Juu-chan asked. 

ChiChi's smile was back in place, almost as if it had never faded to reveal something hideous and sinister within her. "Find a girl... a good girl. I'm sure you'll be able to sense the seed of evil within her." ChiChi's dark eyes caught Juuhachi-sama's gaze and wouldn't let her look away. "You'll be able to find her within the palace. You'll know her when you gaze upon her, you should be able to feel the darkness that flows from her like a poison." She leaned closer to the Queen and whispered instructions in her ear. 

Juuhachi-sama nodded. "I will." And so, she left the Sorceress behind. 

Several hours later, after walking past every woman working or staying at the palace, Juu-chan was certain she'd found the one she was supposed to find. The girl had straight azure colored hair and she was far too curvaceous for the low-cut whale-boned dress that she wore. She came across as dim-witted, but there was something lascivious about her. It seemed like she'd had every man in the palace at least twice over, even if that was not the case. Her lavender-blue eyes were vapid and empty. 

Her very voice was aggravating, high-pitched and keening as it was. "Yes, Your Majesty! I'm so delighted to meet you! I'm so glad that you'd take time from your busy life to speak with me, Your Majesty!" On and on the girl went, prattling continuously about nothing in particular. 

The Queen convinced the girl to take a trip with her into the vast royal gardens. Creeping wisteria clung to the walls, along with climbing roses that formed a thorny sort of second wall with blood red blooms standing out amid all of the green. Foreign flowers from countries far and wide littered the earth beside the paths, not a weed amongst the beauty that was displayed. The creative power and beauty of nature was in full display here, almost like something from a marvelous technicolor dream. 

The Queen came to a stop beside a bed filled with beautiful white roses, their scent wafting to her nostrils on the light and warm breeze. The girl, who the Queen had discovered was called Marron, stopped beside her. Her moronic smile made Juuhachi-sama want to retch on her dainty little slippers. She continued to talk, making no sense at all. 

"Could you pick one of those for me?" the Queen asked innocently, her blue eyes wide and innocent, her voice sweeter than silken imported chocolate. 

"Certainly, Your Majesty!" Marron replied happily, kneeling down and inspecting the rose, wondering how to go about getting past the thorns without some shears. 

Behind her back, Juuhachi-sama unsheathed a long knife from beneath her cloak. Without a second's hesitation, she drove it through the girl's back. The blade went straight through her heart and emerged from her sternum. Her mouth moved silently for a moment before she fell forward, dead as a coffin nail. The blood didn't bother the Queen, but her reasons for killing the girl seemed almost unjustified. Almost.

Juuhachi-sama drew the knife out and turned Marron over, a small noise of distaste escaping her as she saw the wide-eyed and shocked look on her face. She closed the girl's eyes with her fingertips, not wanting her to be able to see what she was about to do. With the blood-slicked knife in her dominant hand, she held the girl's head in the other. She slowly began to slice at the skin just behind her ears, making a clean line from ear to ear beneath her chin. She made several more smooth, expert cuts around Marron's forehead, following through so that all of the lines connected. She wiped the blade clean on the dead girl's dress and resheathed it. 

She slipped her fingers under the loose skin beneath Marron's chin and slowly began to peel it back from her skull, exposing the internal muscles and cartilage that lay there. When she had completely removed the girl's face, she tossed it into a bag specifically made for the purpose. Her hands were filthy, and she knew that no one would approve of what she'd done. She was careful not to get any of the dead girl's blood on her clothes as she made the long journey back to her own chambers and washroom. 

Juuhachi-sama took a long, leisurely bath with hot steaming water. She scrubbed herself clean with a heavily perfumed soap, the blood on her hands coming off in dark flakes. She emerged from the water like a goddess risen from the sea, her long blonde hair trailing down her back, body shimmering with water droplets, blue eyes asparkle with a sense of accomplishment. She let the water flow down the drain, washing away all evidence of what she had done. 

She'd cleaned the skin taken from the dead girl's face as soon as she had returned, not wanting the stench of the congealed blood to overwhelm her before she could take it to the Sorceress. She wrapped her body in a long and thick royal violet towel, stepping into her room with a contented sigh. With each passing day, she came closer to obtaining the power she needed. The power that would make her very existence a scourge to her enemies, be they personal or political. 

She rang for one of the servants, wanting to have one of her whores sent to her. After all of the blood she'd seen, she needed to do something to abate the perverse passion that rose in her like flood waters threatening to break down a dam. Pleasure or more death were the only things that could sate the hunger growing in her loins, and she'd rather have it be pleasure than another dead body.  
  
  
  


A/N- whatcha think? Grossness, no? Anyway, two reviews and you'll get another chapter! Love yas! .;;  
  



	3. My Body Type

Chapter 3- My Body Type

Um.. lemon in this chapter, and it's kinda long.

  
  


Juuhachi-sama had asked for one of the choice men from her harem, and that was exactly what she received. There was a soft knock on her door and she quietly bid them to enter. She wore only a dressing gown made of dark blue velvet. It was tied at the waist and, though it trailed to the floor, her more than ample cleavage was proudly displayed. 

She had been silently waiting for him, her body sprawled casually on the large circular bed. She held herself up on her elbows, smiling coyly at the saiyan standing in her doorway. Her blue eyes sparkled with want, need, and some greater unnameable emotion. Her long softly curling tresses were fanned about her like a golden veil. Her silken skin shimmered slightly in the soft candlelight of the room, the flames casting pools of pale gold upon the floor and flickering shadows upon the walls.

Goku paused, simply taking in the glorious appearance of his Queen. Her beauty was unmatchable, she was far too perfect for words. It was times like this that he wished he was poetic, that he could say something to Juu-chan that would truly express the way he felt about her. He had told himself for years that he was far too simple-minded for such a thing. 

He entered the room fully and shut the door behind him, locking it behind his back with a practiced ease. He was one of the few slaves Juuhachi-sama ever let look her in the eyes, let alone take control of her when they were alone. He felt proud to be held in such high regard by the Queen, and he was glad to be near her as often as he was. The way she brushed up against him, the smell of roses on her skin and in her hair, the silken feel of her fingertips when she touched him... Her very presence was like a lover's caress, enticing and affectionate all at the same time. 

She motioned for him to come closer with a single, slender finger. Her eyes called to him, as did her sensually full and slightly parted red lips. Her state of near undress stirred something within the tall, gentle saiyan. Something carnal and instinctual, a deep possessive animalistic lust for the woman willingly displayed before him. His eyes darkened slightly as he advanced on her, her smile never wavering.

Juuhachi caught the masculine scent coming from her lover, a dark and musky smell that caused her coral colored nipples to strain against the soft velvet of her dressing gown. Her stomach muscles tightened, along with more intimate parts of her, at the look of pure want in Goku's eyes. The mere nearness of the powerful foreigner scent chills down her spine, raising gooseflesh all over her body in anticipation. 

A small smirk characteristic of all of her saiyan lovers curved the corners of his mouth, a sense of ownership coming over him. The beautiful, voluptuous body before him was his for the taking. His, and-currently- his alone. He knelt on the bed and crawled toward her, a regal dignity in his movements. Sleek and feline, he held himself above her, his head dipping down to claim her eager lips with his own. Their mouths danced against each other, neither vying for control, simply lost in the tender kissing, sucking, and licking. 

It always started that way, gentle and affectionate. It soon turned to something much more dark and feral, a yearning in the both of them that could only be sated through a long night filled with sweat, blood, and sex. They both welcomed such nights as often as they could. The Queen rarely took other lovers to her bed, with the way things were now. She and Goku were one in the same, their tastes fell onto the same scale of deviance. What's pleasure without a little pain?

Juuhachi-sama reached up and undid the ties that held the silver tunic- that marked a man as part of her harem- together with deft and practiced movements of her nimble fingers. His glorious torso was exposed, the thick muscles rippling and tensing almost of their own accord. Her warm fingers slid down the length of his upper body, feeling the hardness of his sleek and powerful muscles beneath his satiny flesh. She loved the way his whole body tensed when he reached his peak, his whole body solid as a rock in the throes of passion. 

Her fingers strayed lower, lightly stroking against his growing arousal beneath the thin cloth of his black trousers. He inhaled sharply and forced his tongue between her lips, a welcome action she didn't try to fight against. She sucked on his tongue, eliciting a soft moan of bliss from the saiyan. 

Goku reluctantly pulled back from the expert kisses of his mistress, sitting up and pulling the tunic from his massive arms and shoulders, carelessly tossing it aside and away from the bed. She reached for him but he stepped back from her reach, that smile on his lips again as he did a slow sort of strip tease. His body swayed to some unheard music, his gaze never straying from hers as he slowly slid the black cloth away from his body, exposing inch after glorious inch of pale and masculine flesh. He rid himself of the confining garments completely and stood before her, his long and thick member standing erect, the only part of him that refused to ever bow to his Queen. 

She stood and went to him, resting her hands on the defined muscles of his shoulders and leaning up to capture his mouth in a fiery kiss. Their tongues battled, both now fighting for power. Goku's large and extremely gentle hands went to the sash at her waist that held her robe together. He stepped back and gazed down at her as he slowly revealed her perfect form. Juu-chan's large breasts- round and firm, yet undoubtedly natural- were milky white with coral pink nipples that hardened from a simple brush of Goku's skilled fingers. 

His hands slid down the line of her body, from the curves of her breasts to her slim and taut belly and to the gentle swell of her hips. He knelt before her, his hands moving up and down her toned, silky thighs. Her body ached to be filled, but she knew it would be better to let the saiyan have his fun beforehand. The smell of her sweetness so close to him drove him on and he pressed a gentle kiss to her secret place. He traced his tongue up and down the smooth and hairless petals of her sex, tasting the tang of her juices. His kiss soon delved deeper, his tongue driving into her, feeling the bunched muscles inside of her tight womanhood. 

Small moans escaped the lips of the Queen as his tongue slid in and out of her, her muscles spasming uncontrollably around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, her grip tightening slightly as the pleasure became extremely intense, bordering on pain. Not one to deny his Queen anything, he drove his tongue as deeply into her as he could, teasing her pearl with his expert fingers. With a series of gasping cries and moans of fulfillment, the Queen fell over the bluff into a pit of ecstasy from which there was no return. The flood of her fluids into his mouth made his own arousal more prominent, aching with the need for release. However, his own pleasure could wait.

He cleansed her with his tongue, his ministrations causing further sounds of compliance and passion from her. He stood again and lifted the Queen in his powerful arms, carrying her to the bed as though she were a sacrifice to some archaic god about to be laid out upon a red silken alter. 

He lightly tossed her down on the thick mattress, her lithe body landing among a mound of pillows. He was atop her again in seconds, kissing his way down her slender neck. His tongue lightly traced the marks he had made on her a mere two weeks ago, the instinctual bites of a saiyan that brand a person as their mate. 

She shivered as she felt his warm, moist mouth run over those marks again, so near to the most sensitive place on her neck. He found it, as he always did, sucking the skin between his lips and lightly grazing it with his teeth. Juuhachi moaned loudly, arching her back, her body already reawakening from the nearly scorching touches of her lover. 

Goku felt so hot to her, as if his skin was burning without any flames. Every place their bodies touched was something to revel in, an intimacy to be thankful for. His powerful body stayed just slightly above hers, afraid he'd accidentally crush her with his weight. The Queen couldn't care less, wrapping her arms around him and pressing his body down onto hers. His throbbing arousal poked her abdomen, causing him to groan lightly from the contact with his aching flesh.

Juuhachi-sama threw her head back as he slid down her body, lifting her breasts in his hands and teasing the pale rosy peaks of her nipples, rolling them softly between his thumb and forefinger. He lowered his mouth to one, rolling his tongue around it in leisurely circles, knowing how sensitive his Queen was to such things. She responded with a loud, desirous cry. She'd had enough teasing...

With a strength that few women possessed, she rolled him over onto his back, sitting on the smooth muscles of his abdomen. She reached behind her and lightly stroked his cock, feeling the blood pounding through his organ beneath her fingertips. A low growl escaped the saiyan beneath her. She was able to feel the rumbling from within his chest as she leaned forward, one hand on his chest to support herself as she claimed his mouth, sliding her tongue between his eager, kiss-bruised lips. She crushed her lips onto his, sucking at them and drawing them between her own. She licked, sucked, and bit at those tender lips as her grip tightened ever so slightly on the rock hard member she held in her hand. 

Apparently, the both of them were through with the teasing. Goku, no longer able to take the slow and long strokes of Juuhachi-sama's hand, flipped them over so that he was on top once more. His eyes were wild, filled with a crazed lust that was almost animalistic in its one visible desire. His hips hovered above hers, his thickness pressing to her opening. Although he seemed lost in desire, there was still the question in his eyes, making sure that this was what his Queen wanted. 

She smiled up at him slightly. Her hands slid down his back to the soft and satiny, yet extremely muscled, skin of his buttocks. She gripped him tightly and drove her hips upward at the same time she forced him down. A sharp shock of pleasure ran through the both of them, the feeling of being so completely filled and the feeling of being entirely engulfed nearly overwhelming the both of them. Juu-chan arched her back, moaning in supplication and total surrender as her lover pounded into her mercilessly. Goku's strong arms held him just above her so that he was able to see her face and watch the pleasured expressions on her face and the look of hunger in her eyes. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper at just the right angle. Their breathing was heavy and both were perspiring, their skin slick with moisture. The smell of sex filled the air, a strong-yet not unpleasant- smell, the mixture of his masculine musk and her feminine sweetness. 

He pressed his face against her neck, kissing and nipping her skin, his heavy breathing warm against her ear. He was about to go over the top, but he could tell that his Queen was a few small steps behind him on the stairway of pleasure. He couldn't leave her behind, and he knew just what would catch her up to him. His brutal and almost bruising thrusts went on. 

He sucked hard on the skin where her neck met her shoulder, placing his teeth over the marks he had previously made on her. She was moaning almost uncontrollably now, the sweet music of her passion and the feeling of her inner walls hugging him tightly plunging Goku over the edge. He groaned out his pleasure and sank his elongated canines into the puncture scars at the same time that his aching cock shot its fluids into her vessel. 

The Queen exploded with release, a piercing cry of passion coming from deep within her as her muscles clamped down on him like a vice. Her face heated, blood rushing to it and causing her breasts to flush. They stayed together as if their bodies were one, his cock within her giving occasional little spasms that caused her to moan softly through open lips. Goku's body rested atop hers, his body pressed to hers comforting and familiar. 

Finally, he pulled out of her and lay on his back next to her. He pulled her into the circle of his arms, her still rosy face snuggled against his chest. He hugged her close, wishing he could tell her how he truly felt about her. However, he was afraid to ruin a perfect moment like this, with the two of them basking in the afterglow. 

Juuhachi-sama's damp blonde tresses fanned about her, some draped over her supple body. She gazed up at Goku and gave him a thankful smile before closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep. He returned the smile and kissed her forehead softly, tasting the salt of her sweat on his lips as he whispered, "I love you, Juuhachi..."

  
  



End file.
